Many more
by PlainReader
Summary: Yuuri is suffering bully but he hasn't told any one. Causing him to end his engagement with Wolfram. Year later, while protecting Wolfram's son Yuuri falls into a deep sleep. Only Wolfram can save him One shot, short and fluffy


_Hello_

 _I hope you like this._

 _It is Yuuri/ Wolfram story, with hints of OC_

 _It is also Unbeta, sorry, working on my grammar._

It was getting harder, that was the only thing that Yuuri was sure. That and that his family and Murata was suspecting something. Which Yuuri was pretty sure Murata already knew. Yuuri slowly pick himself and went to the closet bathroom

Glancing at the mirror, he saw how much he had change from his teenage years. He had lost all his baby fat. His cheek bone were more sharper, his eye-lashes created shadow on them. He had let the bottom part of his hair grew to the point it was a long braid that trail behind like a tail. Thanks to the hour he spend training martial arts he had a body like Gunter, that he hidden under the clothes and bruises.

Yuuri lend his head to wash his face, getting his bangs wet as he watch the red swirl of blood circle down to the drain. Raising his head Yuuri watch as the blood slowing stop flow from his broken lip, the cut on his cheek and on his eyebrow. Wiping his face clean, he left to his apartment. Jennifer and his father were in Blood Pledge Castle after he finally convince them as he was only to stay in Earth 6 more months before finally the Earth. Murata had stay there too, but came often to Earth as he help in getting a better relations with Bob and Shiro the future Maoh of Earth.

Now as gradation was looming the ahead, the beatings, teases, mocking and bully had grow more bold. He knew there bad feelings against gay men, but he never thought there were this bad.

Arriving to his apartment, he went straight to the bathtub, that was almost always filled. Commanding it to take him to Shin but specific to Gisela. Yuuri had figure this little trick one late night as he climb into the bathtub only thinking of going to Gisela to help him.

And just like then, he already one of Gisela personal quarter, he used to go her quarter. But after the with fight with Wolfram, and catching her undress, he had given her another room so he could come and ask her to help him.

Not that he could do so himself. Yuuri could but Gisela could hide the fact there was a need to be heal unlike him. If he healed himself, he was basically put a sign on himself that he got hurt. As well, there was a certain amount to concentration that in a dozy state he just could not achieve.

He dried himself, as walk to the connect door and knock.

"Come in, Yuuri," a soft voice of Gisela. She usually was in her room at this hour just in case I came in like now.

"Sorry," I said as I walk in. She, like me, had change over the years, cutting her hair short, and grow somber with each I came in with injury.

"No you are not. If you are would stop doing this." She answer as she help to undress me, " You don't need to study over here. You can just come and stay here."

"NO. I need to finish my studies, so I help my people here." Yuuri argue back without much heat. This happen all the time he came over.

"We are already okay with all those things you bring. Beside we use manko , we need to change them to even use them."

"If I know them in detail I can change." Yuuri finish that sentence with a hiss a pain wound close.

"Yuuri," she said as she finish, placing her forehead to his chest. " Please stop, you already a lot, we are gratefully. Please stop, we don't want to lose you."

Hugging her with one arm, Yuuri place his chin on top of her head, "don't worry. Just 3 more weeks."

Yet before she could say anything, her open to reveal a crying Gunter that only stop at the sight. "Your majesty, when have you arrive?"

Yuuri roll his eyes at his mentors antics, "just now, I was going to surprise, but got hurt on the way here, and ask Gisela to heal me."

"Everyone is rejoice for your visited." Gunter went on as he grab the now clothe Yuuri and guide him to the door with comment of how light the Shin with sun light , unease the pain of obscene

Not it was obvious what he was doing. Lately the rumors of his supposedly affair with Gisela ran through the hallway causing more than one fight between the Wolfram. And some slightly tension with Gwedale and Conrad.

But Yuuri wining argument always beat Wolfram excuse and led for him to get beat even more. Gisela is the best healer and if Wolfram beat him then he needs to see her more often.

Yuuri went to the office where he greet everyone expect Wolfram whom was in patrol and was going to arrive later. He spend his time signing paper and glancing at the window. Finishing he went to the throne to greet and deal with some conflict directly. When the door slam open revealing an angry Wolfram shouting, "Yuuri you cheating wimp."

Stomping into the room, Wolfram was red with angry and with tears, "That is it. I had it. I would not let any more mockery. I want to end our engagement." Ignoring the shouts of his name and the gasps, Wolfram stare the young man in the throne.

"Wolfram, do you not love me?"

"That is not the matter at discussion."

"It is. I would only end our engagement if you stop loving me or love another." Yuurii said with a firm voice that was always shocking to hear as he rarely used it.

"Then why to do you cheat on me? Why do you appear at Gisela quarters half naked it for all to see?" Wolfram shouting but turn into a whisper that everyone heard.

"I was hurt when I arrive, I went to the Gisela as she is the best healer. For the hundredth time, I am not cheating on you." Yuuri lean his head down and sigh, "Wolfram, remember when we talk about the differences between earth and shino. What I did is normal for me. Hurt, go the healer. Tell me what I did wrong."

Silence was his answer but broken not by Wolfram but by Conrad, "Yuuri, You know that I always would be faithful, going to follow you and would gladly give my life for you. But I am also a brother, tell me, tell us, do you love Wolfram?"

With a serious and firm voice that only given hints of the great man Yuurii would become in a few hundred of years, he answered. "Yes, I, Yuurii the 27 Shino king love Wolfram Von Bieflied."

"Then why do you set a date for our marriage? It has been five years, people are doubting it would never came to be." Wolfram, only that it was not people he was referring to but himself. He was having doubt the marriage was never to come.

"I am going to arrange for marriage after I finish the school in earth. I know you hate how I go back and forth between realms. I finish school in 3 more weeks."

Silence rang through the hall of the throne room. Wolfram let his head down, letting his hair cover his eyes."Then what, what would appear to delay the marriage? I am tired the waiting, I am tired get scraps of affections."

"I see, " Yuuri also with his head down, " you don't believe in my word anymore nor my actions. Not even when those nights when we discuss things to clear any misunderstands."

Silence once again rang, that in it self was an answer, "I see, I would grant your wish then. In front of these witnesses I declared the dissolve of our engagement."

Gasps echo as the shout of both the ex-finance names, as Yuuri and Wolfram stare at each other with hurt, longing and much more. But that moment was broken as Yuuri order everyone to leave. Wolfram stood before him with tears running down his face. When Yuuri refuse to let the tears fall, as he watch Gwedale pull Wolfram away till the door were shut between.

In the privacy of his empty throne room, Yuuri began crying.

00000

100 years later,

Yuuri stood at the close door, waiting his name to be announced to walk in. Today was the ball for the peace held by the Ten Nobles at his castle as it was his turn. Sighing, he waited and swallowed all and any discomfort. Leaning against the wall as he wait, to see Wolfram for the first time in a 100 years.

He had heard that Wolfram had married some Lord and had a child. But there was always some reason Yuuri never saw him. Not that he stupid to see, how Gwedale and the other's had some help that too. His relationships with them weaken somewhat after the end of his engagement with Wolfram. While his relations with Gisela grew strong as she and her husband, Dracossa were the only ones whom knew the truth.

"Majesty, they would announce you shortly," Conrad said with his ever calming voice.

Yuuri nodded, he no longer asked his godfather to call his name as Conrad still felt an anger at him for what he had done to Wolfram. Through Conrad still the held the same amount to love towards both, and the anger as only direct at both their foolish.

The doors open to reveal a brightly lit room, with the guests part to the sides to let the king in. Among the guests were, a now tall man with blond hair slightly short before. His blue uniform fit even more snug to his slender body filled with more medals. In front of him stood a young boy, with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Dressed in a light blue uniform similar to that of Gunter, expect for the cape, Yuuri had expect to some laces. But a brief moment as only he had to take in Wolfram and his son he looked. As he walk pass them without paying attention. After all, the man was in mourning the death of his husband, the father of his son.

Taken sit at a highest chair, Yuuri nodded for the party to continue. Greta's granddaughter stood in front him, "Great Grandfather may I have dance?"'

Yuuri smile as he nodded, Grete had die years back as she was a human. Unlike him, whom had demon blood and had support of the true first king. That extend his life more similar to normal demon. As he dance, refuse to look at the eyes that burn into his back. Or seek the man he still loved.

He finally had change the design of his clothes, was the first thing Wolfram noticed. His clothes now were a combination of Gwedale and Gunter, with shades of blacks, blues, greens, and silvers. His hair was long waist length, held in a loose tie, and had a bangs the frame his fame. He had lost all boyish look and now look like a devilish king.

No wonder, after the end their engagement people flock to him. Still he reject each and every one of them. Rumors began to spread saying, how he had an impenetrable heart.

Seeing Yuuri dancing with their great granddaughter, made his heart swell at the sight. He still love Yuuri, even after all that has happen, he still love him.

When the song ended, Yuuri step aside, to left for the gardens, as everyone flock the young great granddaughter, the only prson that king smile fully and honest. Sighing, Wolfram turn away from Yuuri to greet his great granddaughter.

-8

In the garden, Yuuri lean against the elegant pillar, and watch the star that remembering him of Wolfram.

"Mister, Mister, can you get me that apple?" a soft voice broken his thought as he glance at the small boy. Wolfram's son with his late husband, pointing at an apple from apple tree. Smiling, Yuuri pick up the boy and carried to the tree in three steps. Leaning the boy so he could get it himself, the boy giggle happily, as Yuuri help him along getting one himself.

"What is your name, little one?" Yuuri asked

"Roland," the boy chirped happy as he eat his apple getting dirty in the process. Smiling, Yuuri adjust Roland better and carried him to the kitchens.

"I am Yuuri," Yuuri greeted the boy before asking, "Roland do you like apple pies?"

"Yeah," Roland shout, making a bigger mess of himself.

"Well, if you are a good boy, while I clean you up, I would get you a big apple pie. We don't want your father angry at you for getting dirty.

Roland look down on himself and smile as he said opps and nodded. As they went to the kitchen, Roland ask to let down as looked around the castle part he was not allow before.

"Hey what is behind this?" Roland asked as the door to the treasure room open pulling both into the room as Yuuri had lean down to stop the boy from enter. As they were falling down Yuuri wrap his arm around the Roland to prevent him from getting hurt.

They stop roll and tumble when Yuuri hit back hit a something hard. Wince Yuuri hurried and glance down to the boy. "Roland are you okay?"

"Yeah, can we do that again?" Roland smile wide showing all his teeth.

Smile as the adrenaline in his blood try to calm down shook his head, "No sorry. Come on Roland let get the apple pie, I promise you." Yuuri said cheer the disappoint boy.

"Okay," Roland shouted as the stood up and pull Yuuri, "hurry."

Waving the help, Yuuri stood up but that was enough time for Roland to get distracted.

"Hey mister, what is this?" Roland said pointing at portrait of a beautifully woman, which in front of her was a pillar with a soft purple pillow that lay a pin.

Picking up the boy, Yuuri answer, "That is the daughter of the 19th Maoh king. She was promise to the next Maoh king. But the 20th king was not sure about getting married. He was just a simply farm boy whom was chosen by the Maoh to be king. He felt that he was not worthy of the throne, of her. So much that he thought she would never him. And only do what was expected of her."

"But why? Thy Shinuo is never wrong."

"Yes," Yuuri nodded, "but still he was young to be king, and felt doubt. She however, did not, she loved the 20th king already. Expect she thought the 20th king never love her. So she left and went back homeland as he too in doubt and pain went into a deep sleep. So deep that no one could wake him up."

"So she left him and he went to sleep?" Roland asked, "I don't get it."

"Well, she thought he didn't love her, never would. She thought if she left, he would a choice to be free, love and such. But in doing so, she had strength his doubts, of her not loving him and of doing and saying what is expect of her. Of how he was not worth anything, in the end she had proven his doubt right. "

"Oh," he say, "I still don't get it. Shinuo never is wrong , he knew they were meant to be together. After all, he has plan everything, so says my papa."

"Your papa is wise," Yuuri said poking Roland's nose. "But still, even Shinou does not govern over people's feelings or thought. He can only influence and advice."

"I see, so what happen?"

"Well, they went to the Great Saga, whom said the cure was a kiss of true love. Upon hearing those words, she knew she was not going to be the wake him up. So she said to the advisers and general to make everyone kiss him, in hopes of waking him up. Soon, everyone in the kingdom and beyond had kissed the king yet he didn't wake. "

"Did she kiss him?" Roland asked excite.

"Yes, people start to doubt the king was going to even wake up. And on one night, fuel with desperation and fear that her beloved was going to die. She kissed him, and he woke up." Yuuri turning to face Roland he smile, "and lived happily ever after."

Smiling Roland, he leaning forward, "and is this?"

Reaching to prevent Roland from touching the pin, Yuuri took the pin with his other hand, "This is the pin she gifted him when they first meet. He had been wear it ever since. And when he died she wore it until she died. "

Keeping it a safe distance, Yuuri let Roland see it. It was simple, a dragon curl up in a circle. "Come on, let's get you that apple pie." Placing the pin in his pocket in case, Roland touched it. He didn't know well what it could do, but he was not willing to let any danger came to him.

"Yea," re-vigor by the thought of apple pie, Roland used his body tug Yuuri to the door.

Leaving the room, Yuuri let Roland down as he went on running back and forth in awe. But thanks to that, Yuuri was on alert for anything that could cause danger to him. That he hear the slight swoosh of a sword being unsheathe. Running, and pulling Roland behind him, Yuuri pull his sword out ready to face the three unknown assailants.

"Roland, hide and don't came out until I said so," Yuuri as he left the Roland back to the party instead of hiding.

"Leave before I kill you down," Yuuri said.

The assailants only close in and began attacking him. Blocking the first attack Yuuri push him towards the wall as he avoid the other two attacks. Kicking the one nearest to him, he attack the third. Whom block his sword as the first one recovery and attack. Making the third one lose his sword as he twist in time to block the first one.

Yet a pain swept behind, calling on his magic he sent all over them back to the wall knock two out. The third one stood up weakly shaking off the dizzy as he went to attack him again. Blocking his attack, Yuuri twist his hand to make lose his sword and thrust his sword into the assailants stomach. As the assailant fall down he pull Yuuri shirt down as it was already ripped.

Walking backing, Yuuri hit the wall causing pain to rush through him. Leaning against wall, Yuuri began walking back where Roland had ran to.

"Roland!" Yuuri shout out to Roland.

Listening to the swish, turn armor with his sword he turn to the curtain where Roland stop as he saw the sword.

"Roland, come," Yuuri said as he move the sword allowing the boy to came to his arms.

"Sorry I was going to get help but I got lost and I didn't want to yell in case they came more." Roland said between sobbing.

"It is okay,' Yuuri trying to calm the boy down, as hold him tight and began to ran toward the party. Only that he didn't get far. Coming short of the doors as leaning more on the wall and struggle to walk than running. Where are the guards, wonder Yuuri as he slide down on the floor.

"Yuuri!" Roland shouted, as he push Yuuri chest to keep him awake. While it was not enough to keep Yuuri awake. It was enough for Yuuri to tighten his hold on the boy, and enough to be hear through the doors.

The doors were slam open as guards, Gwedale, Conrad, Gunter, and some guest included Wolfram saw the bloody King holding Roland protectively whom was now also bloody. Frightening, Roland hurled more into Yuuri chest, whom use what use strength he had to protect Roland, by wrapping him in a blue light.

"Roland!" Wolfram shouted, moving forward towards to boy, startled the other. Gwedale began order the guards to search the area for intruders, Conrad move forward toward the king, and called out for Gunter's daughter as he also shut the door to prevent the guest anymore knowledge.

Expect that Wolfram was shocked, as he reach Roland he was blue light sent painfully shock. Even Conard as want to check Yuuri for other injury. They could not touch Roland as they could touch Yuuri.

"Moving away, " the calm voice of Gisela made them move to let her. Only that she stood in shock with a hand on her month.

"Not again," she cried out before regain her composure, "Draccasso, came help Conrad in moving Yuuri to his quarter. Quickly," she said as she picked up Roland with no trouble or worries as the blue light surround her too.

-8

Placing Roland on the bed next to Yuuri, she undress Yuuri with Conrad. Revealing a cheat and back that was supposedly to be unmarred, yet Yuuri's back and chest were cover in old faded scar with some deep. As the other gasp and wonder how it this came to be Draccasso and Gisela went on undisturbed. In fact Draccasso was already at Gisela side with whatever she may be without being told, water, bandages, new robe nightwear.

As she began to heal Yuuri, Draccasso went to pick up Roland calming him down also undisturbed with the blue light. Moving in front of the bed, with Roland back against Yuuri so he does see anything but close enough.

"Roland, son what happen?" Wolfram ask broken the scene as other were amazing the ease they work together. Hovering over his son without being able to hold him, check for any injury.

"I want an apple," Roland began between sobbing and scare as he became the center of attention.

"And what happen?" Conrad ask feeling useless through he was using his calming voice and smile to urge to him to continue.

"I ask him to get for me. He lift me up and help me get an apple. I got dirty and he was going to take me to kitchen to clean and get apple pie. As we were going 3 bad men attack us. Yuuri told me to hide. But I run to get you, but there was no one and I was lost. Yuuri found me and took back but fall. Then you came."

Everyone had different feeling. Anger, that their king was attack within the wall of the castle was one of them. Gwedale walk to the door and order the castle to be search and specific close to the kitchen.

Helpless, as they now stood with no idea what to do. There was nothing to do expect wait. Wait for Gisela, for Yuuri to wake up, for guard to find the assailants.

Pride that their king hold his own against 3 assailants, through anger for the need was deeply tie with that, and protect Roland too. All those years of training were paying off.

"Okay, I have done all I can now it is up to him." Gisela said grabbing Roland from husband, "Thank you dear."

"No problem, I knew I probably touch as I could last time." He blush as he answer. Gisela nodded, before turning to Roland, and rock him into a slumber and lay him down beside Yuuri.

"Why can't I touched my son?" Wolfram ask barely containing his anger now.

"Because you are not safe, " Gisela answer with a hard voice so unusually from her.

"Gisela, I think it is time to tell them." Dracasso said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We promise." Gisela whisper in a yelled.

"What did you promise?" Gunter ask using his serious voice for the first time in a long while.

Gisela turn to see her father, with a hard stare and didn't say anything, her husband only sighing but didn't say anything.

"That you almost kill him," a now deeper voice echo, everyone turn to see Murata Ken at the door. He too was using his serious voice abnormal for him too.

"What!" Wolfram cried out, almost waking up Roland.

"Let's go to the office. Gwedale place your best guard at the door Yuuri is at his most vulnerable now."

-8

"What is going on?" Gwedale ask sited behind his desk, watching the Great Saga sit on Yuuri desk. As the other stood or pacing.

"It is complicated," and looking at Murata, "it goes back a few years ago."

"Why can't I touch my own son?" Wolfram shouted fed up with the lack of answers.

"Because Yuuri magic see you as threaten to Yuuri."

"What?"

"Yuuri, is part Shinou magic and soul but also of his own natural. It would do anything to protect Yuuri, just like your fire is willing to protect you Wolfram, or Gwedale's earth magic willing to him. Yuuri's magic is willing to protect him even if is against his wish like now."

"But why would I be a threaten?" Wolfram asked dreading the answer.

"Because you almost kill him," Murata said."

"What? I would never do that?"

"Surely, Yuuri told you about how same sex relationships are not accepted right?"

"Yeah, he told that it is look down upon like demon and human relations."

"When did he tell you this?"

Confuse Wolfram went on, "at the end, when he had deal with the boxes, you, and everything. He told was falling for me but he need time. He began to teach thing about Earth customs, and I told him ours."

"Yet you went to earth you yelled to everyone how Yuuri was your fiancé."

Dreading, he nodded.

"I have no doubt Yuuri suffer from abuse because of that."

"What," echo in the room as everyone look at Wolfram to Murata.

"Yuuri told you the truth, same sex relationships are not accepted. But he didn't tell all the truth. There are cases, where people from the community, attack people in same sex relationship to the point of killing them."

Murata let fact sink in, "Often than not, they beat them constantly, humiliate them, basically make their life hell. Reason, Yuuri had a hard time dealing with the engagement. Not I am excusing him. He didn't deal it the best way but at the worst either. I dare say he dealt with situation better than I expect."

"He is right," Gisela said, "Yuuri came over to be heal, since I heal fast and good without leaving traces unlike him. I heal him, constant after I saw him injury. He then made me swear to not tell anyone. Even when his fiancé doubt him, with his friends doubt him. "

"When you broke the engagement, you hurt Yuuri. His magic saw you as someone whom hurt Yuuri thus you were a threat. Whereas, it saw Gisela whom could be trusted. Then you got marry, refuse to see him. And the others distance themselves from him, Yuuri's magic saw them as non-trustworthy. All of you hurt him in different level and he took refuge in Gisela and Dracasso."

The silence that lay upon was suffocating as everyone look at each other with guilty.

"But that was not all, was it?" Murata turn to see Gisela, "Yuuri was attack to the point of death and you were presence."

She nodded, with tears in her eyes that she refuse let them fall. "Soon after the engagement broken. The day after his graduation, on the day he discover Wolfram announce his new engagement. He took me to Earth to assure me that earth was not that bad. As I always try to convince him to stop going to Earth and stay here. But he refuse, he want to graduate to help the kingdom. He took the park, and have ice cream, zoo and shopping. When we are attack to some men, whom called Yuuri names and was beaten. He never tried to stop them, through I yell for them to stop. They won't, and he won't fight back. I started to yell to Shino to takes is back. Somehow we came back, Dracasso was there, I trend Yuuri injuries. After all everything was under control, I realize I was cover in blue light. No one could touch me much less hurt me. It lasted till Yuuri woke up."

"They were no doubt the ones who abuse Yuuri." Murata said.

"Why didn't Yuuri fight back?"

"Because Yuuri were never hurt someone because of their beliefs. Just like he would not burden other with his problems." Murata say in a voice that made everyone feel bad for even thinking that question.

"And the blue light?" Conrad asked.

"While the Maoh is close to dying but he needs to protect something, the blue light protects the person. Only people Yuuri, trusted more specific those whom Yuuri Magic's and sub-concussion trust are only to touch him. It would last till Yuuri wakes up or dies. But the person in the blue light cannot be far from the Maoh. As the far the harder toil to the Maoh thus the harder for him to wake up."

The silence echo, as no one knew what to said or do.

-8

It has been 3 weeks, in which Yuuri has been healed but not waken. Gisela didn't know why. Yuuri was all fine and health. He was just sleeping. Yet she fear that sleeping too much would cause damage.

Meanwhile Roland has also been at Yuuri side as Wolfram, through Roland has been sleep more often than not. Murata and Gisela said it was due to the stress of the situation and because Yuuri was making him sleep to protect him.

Wolfram made sure Roland eats and drinks water with Gisela help as he could not touch him yet. Curl against Yuuri chest, made Wolfram swell. How many times did he imagine times? Yuuri and him sleep together; awake up with the people most important to him.

Murata words echo, did he really ruin his chance at this?

"It is not your fault."

Wolfram turn to see Gisela with another tray of food.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I hated you." She said setting the food down, and sitting beside him. "But then, it took me time to realize not everything was your fault. Granted it is easy to just blame you. I know, it is Yuuri fault for keep hidden, it is my fault for helping him. Dracasso fault for helping him too. It is those men fault for being stupid. "

She sigh, "your relationship has and would be always filled with trouble, because he is the king which that in itself bring problems. But also because he came from a different world, with different ways of thinking, culture, and such. Added with the both inability to communicate well between each other. I guess Yuuri was right, both were too mature."

" Too immature?"

"Yeah, I often told him to talk to you after your husband die. But he said the scars you two both made each other were too deep, the price of immature."

"Immature," Wolfram thought about it a second, "yeah, I guess it right."

She nodded, and touch his arm giving him silent support. Before nodding, and leaning forward to wake Roland, "wake up sweetheart."

Waking up slowly, Roland blinked and smile as he glance at his papa and Gisela.

"Did you have good dreams?"

Noding, Roland wipe the sleep away, "yeah with princess."

"Princess?" Wolfram ask as move to sit behind Roland to help him eat.

"Yeah, Yuuri told a story about a princess and a king."

"Oh what sort of story?" Wolfram ask more interested.

"There was princess that love a king. But she think that he didn't love her. And the king thought he was not worthy. What a dumby, don't you think papa?"

"Yeah," Wolfram fake a smile as the story was reflecting his life.

"The princess left and king was so sad that he went to a deep sleep." Roland said eating on a cookie.

"So what happen next?" Gisela urge Roland.

"Everyone try to heal the king. But the Great Saga said only a kiss could wake him up. Everyone kissed the king but the king would not wake up. Then when the king was going to die, the princess kissed the king. And he woke up and they lived happily ever after."

"I see, what a nice story." Gisela said as she keep feed him milk and fruit with some cookies.

"Yeah, but he look so sad as he told." Roland said pointing at Yuuri with his peach.

"He did?" Wolfram asked.

"Yeah," Roland answer.

"What else happened?"

"He show me the pin." Roland yelled after a moment.

"What pin?" Gisela asked.

"The pin of true love." Roland dropping his peach, and went to the belt. He search through the pockets before climbing back to the bed. "This pin," Roland proud shown his papa and Gisela.

"Oh," Gisela reach out, "can I see it for moment?"

Nodding, Roland handed her the pin. "If you excuse me," Gisela say before leaving in search of the Great Saga, who had stay in the castle.

"Hey, papa can I go back to sleep?"

"Yes, you may." Wolfram said stressing the word may. Smiling Roland snug again against Yuuri and fall fast sleep.

-8

"Wolfram."

Wolfram turned to see who had call his name. Murata stood there with his eye cover the glint of his glasses. "Great Saga," he greeted.

"I need to talk to you."

Nodding, Wolfram waited for Murata to reach him expect that he went on without stopping Wolfram walk to catch up with him. They walk in silence before Murata stop and turn to face Wolfram stopping him in his tracks.

"I don't blame you. I can understand how the others might. It is too easy to blame you. But I don't. There's too much blame that came spread to everyone included me. I have knowledge beyond your imagination. I notice sometime was wrong. Still, I didn't do anything. I felt something was wrong and I didn't do anything. I should stop thing before they got out of handle." Murata said as he looked away.

Turning back, Murata stare straight at Wolfram eye's, "I don't blame you. But tell me are you in love with Yuuri still?"

Wolfram froze at the question. Did he love Yuuri? Yes, he never stopped.

"Yes," Wolfram answer with his head down.

"Are you willing to save Yuuri?"

"Yes."

"I see," Murata resume walking. "remember that story your son told you about?"

"Yes," ran a bit to catch up with him.

"It is a true story. The princess was the daughter the Maoh promise to the new Maoh." He stop an glance at a beauty woman's portrait. "Their situation is similar to yours. He thought he was not worthy of her love and she was doing what expect of her. While she thought he didn't love and never would. So she left think it was better for him, freeing him of her. He went to a deep sleep because his magic want to protect him. Till she kissed and he woke they confront their fears they live happily." Murata place the pin in Wolfram, "and this is pin she gift him, a symbol of their love."

"Is this happening to Yuuri?"

"Yes," Murata.

"I need to kiss him?"

"Yes, but it is not that simple. Yuuri's magic thinks you are a threat, it would hurt you. You would prove to Yuuri's magic you are worth of him."

"Did she go through that too?" Wolfram ask glance the woman in the painting.

"Yes, but she had desperation, fear, and was ignorant of her part of the situation. Unlike you."

"I see."

-8

"Yuuri" Echo waking up Yuuri wake, shaking his head, he turn to see what was it that woke him up. But he saw nothing my grass and a few trees.

"Yuuri"

Yuuri turns the open field, was that Wolfram?

"Wolfram?"

"Yuuri, forgive me."

"Wolfram where are you?" Yuuri cry out.

"I love you, I thought you didn't want me."

"I love you too. Wolfram there's nothing to forgive." Yuuri began to search of Wolfram.

"Yuurie never stop loving you."

"What?"

"I am so sorry." Wolfram cry out fading.

"Wolfram! Wolfram! Wolfram!" Yuuri running forward.

-8

Wolfram stood beside Yuuri bedside, bracing for the pain. Roland and the others stood behind the close door. Only Wolfram and Yuuri were in the room. Brushing Yuuri hair away, Wolfram lean forward, barely touch Yuuri lips. Wolfram's tears fall on Yuuri face as he murmur against his lips, "Yuuri, forgive me. I love you, I thought you didn't want me. Yuuri never stop loving you. I am so sorry." Wolfram lean completely kissing Yuuri with all the those tightly held feels, the pain, the longing, the love and pushing into Yuuri.

Opening his eyes, Wolfram stare at the sleep face of Yuuri as his heart broke. It didn't work. So I am not his true love after all. What a cruelly irony.

Laughing bitterly, Wolfram stood up and walk to the door. Ignoring the tear that ran freely, what was this for? Another joke of fate at his expense.

"Wolfram"

Wolfram froze.

"Wolfram."

Wolfram turn to see a weak Yuuri trying to raise his head as he blink the sleep away. "Yuuri!" Wolfram cried running to Yuuri as the door open. Letting everyone enter, and breathe in relief.

-8

"I am sorry," Wolfram said as he lay on top Yuuri.

"SShh," Yuuri caressed Wolfram's arm. "It is not your fault. I should have handle thing differently."

"But still, if I had 3 more month or 3 weeks in your case, we would have never lost so many years." Wolfram said as he sat up, his pink nightgown reveal his white skin shoulder.

"But we still have many years to come." Yuuri said as he sat up, kiss Wolfram light on the kiss.

"Yeah, but still."

"No," Yuuri interrupted him, trapping Wolfram's face with his hands. "What in the past is in the past. We have the present and the future, got to make the best of them."

Nodding, Wolfram was speechless at this Yuuri. Smiling Yuuri lean and kiss him in the lips, along his jaw down to the tempting shoulder.

*****888888

Hello,

Hope you like this.

I have a couple of news.

I would restart Golden Cage. But unlike last time, this time, I would redo everything. With problems with Betas and my OWN awful grammar and spelling, the story has lost it's charm. As well, it has become mudded. Thanks to FallQueen2 story Meet my soul, and with her permission, I would rewrite story from the ground. With good or at least decent grammar, using the original storyline and some of FallQueen2 idea to my a clear and interesting would be the last chapter would do on Golden Cage, I would update the new Golden Cage under another different name.

On the Bleach and Avenger, crossover, I have update it today. I would continue it. However, have not seen the new/old movie of Avenger or Thor dark world. I know I never under rock for not seen it yet. So, the story would continue after the first Avengers.

On Masque's Harlequin, I would not continue till I finish either Damage not Docile or Golden Cage.


End file.
